Project Nemesis
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: Lucy was forced to leave Fairy Tail and is going to the cliff where she once saved Loki from death, Loki tries to help her but nothing is working then he along with Lucy's other zodiac spirits was knocked out. When everyone wakes up, see Lucy once again but she looks a bit different. Lucy was shock to see them again, I mean it has only been around 15 years. Please give it a chance!
1. Prologue: Lucy's pain and last hope

I want to try something new with the Lucy leaves Fairy Tail, a lot can be done with that plot and I wanted to experimental a little. However that will come in the later chapters and not this one.

Please leave a review, follow or favorite this (any is appreciated.)

I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's pov,<strong>

I can hear them, their disgusting laughter, the fairies's stupidity and their insults to me.

The dense Fire dragon slayer who I once loved, kissing Snow White the young take-over mage.

The scarlet knight who I once see her as my older sister, laughing like mad along with the others.

The ice-mage I once see him as my older brother, stand silently in the corner with a gloomy expression but he was too afraid to step in.

The wind dragon slayer who I viewed as my little sister,

The best friend who I promised for her to first read my novel,

The best friend who I helped at the S-class promotion,

Everyone but one is telling me to leave, to get out, to quit the guild. The words they called out "Weak! Slut! Whore! Useless!" was repeated over and over again.

Nastu and Erza kicked me out of their team in favor for Lisanna, Gray was becoming a bystander but for some reason I felt no hate towards of him. I want him to stand up for me and tell me that I do belong here but I am not saying anything as well. With the master out for a meeting, they erased my pink mark from my hand and tossed me out of the guild.

Everyone had ignored me for months and this is what I get in the end, to be honest I should have saw this coming.

It hurts, this pain in my chest, the betrayal piling upon another is stacking up high and I just want it to go away. I cried as I walked in the streets, there was nobody around, I cried so hard that I couldn't have the words come out properly. I am all alone, my parents are dead and in heaven...

Heaven... Maybe... I should... At least I can be with my parents...

_"__Lucy..."_ I hear a voice, a voice overlapping with multiple voices.

_"__I can help you.."_ It is calling out for me,

_"__Come by the cliff, where you once saved a zodiac from certain death." _The cliff where Karen Grave was,

_"__I can give you power, the knowledge, the truest of friends."_ It said, I hear the voice and I must follow it.

I must follow the voice, I want to believe it's words, those words had become my only hope for happiness.

I want help, I want to be acknowledge, I want to be remembered, I want to be save.

As I walked step by step, in the moonless night and its silence. I was no longer sad now but I felt no happiness as well but maybe not yet, until I have reached the cliff then maybe I can be happy once again.

Isn't strange that even my zodiacs has forgotten about me, they said they would help me, Loki said he will come to my aid as he can feel what I am feeling.

That was false wasn't it but maybe it was because I have lost those emotions. I no longer felt any positive or negative feelings in me, I felt nothing but then again this is for the best since they deserve someone better. They deserve a stronger person, someone who can be strong unlike me and they can now.

I am almost there, _"Don't worry Lucy, where we are going is going to be far."_ Far away from Fairy Tail, the guild of the lying dirty fairies.

_"__Do you want revenge?" _I was to show the dirty fairies what I can do,

_"__Do you want do get away?"_ Far away from the filth until I am strong enough to rid it,

_"__Do you want friends?"_ I do not want to be alone, I want someone to acknowledge me.

_"__Do you want power?"_ They said I need to be strong to stay then I will grant their wish but I will be staying to kill.

Do you want happiness again?" I want to feel something as I can not now.

I have finally arrive, I see and hear the waterfall crashing down then I see Karen's grave. However I see a person in front of the tombstone, I see it is wearing an enormous black cape encircling the head and a marking sewed. The mark showed a small sword with a wing has a handle.

_"__It is nice to meet you at last." _The person turned around to me, it wore a black mask which covered the entire head and hid the wearer's face.

_"__It good to see you in this world, Lucy." _That person gave it's hand out to me, it showed me the long and wrapped sleeves along with the black gloves.

_"__Let's go."_ I walk closer to that person, _"Let us go home."_

* * *

><p><em>Thank-you for reading, hopefully I can type the next chapter up quick.<em>

_Reviewing this can help me to type the chapter faster._


	2. Chapter 2: The Lion

Hello internet! New chapter where I had no clue what to type, this one is a hard on.

I do not own Fairy Tail. It is almost here, the next chapter can be written in one-two weeks if you review it :D

* * *

><p><strong>Loke's pov,<strong>

Lucy! Lucy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I ran though the streets in the cold and quiet night.

I broke that promise didn't I, that I would come to help you but I didn't. I couldn't feel what you are feeling, I felt no emotions in you, why?

"Who are you?" I can see Lucy's words in my head, I don't know how but it is happening!

_"__My name has no importance here." _Another voice I can hear, that voice is speaking to Lucy. _"You have nowhere else to go."_ That voice became more gentle and soothing.

"That is true, my real family are all dead. Father and Mother is in Heaven and the second stabbed me in the back." Lucy answered, I can also hear the crashing sounds of water rushing down.

I know that place, that's where Karen's grave is and that is where Lucy saved me.

Lucy I can help you, it is not too late!

I ran through the night to find my master, the blonde mage who we adore, the one who saved me from death.

Damn them Fairy Tail! They are all dirty liars, only Gray and the Master can be forgiven!

Gray's words echoes in my head, "I'm so sorry, I was such a useless cowardly friend."

"But only you can find Lucy, don't fight against the guild now. You have to find her, I can not face up to see because of my actions of being able to do nothing." Gray.. You were overwhelmed by fear, I can understand that now even if I wasn't in the beginning.

"You can save her as I can not, Loke."

I finally reached where Karen's graves lie, I can see Lucy ahead facing back from me and with a masked person.

"Lucy!" I called out for her, she slowly turned her head around and eyed with lifeless eyes.

"Loke.." She whispered but it sound like she is so tired of just standing or even living.

"Lucy, it is okay! We can start all over! We can show them!" I said as I walked towards her,

But Lucy turned away from me and walked towards to that other person, "Lucy wait!" Then all of the Zodiac Spirit appeared in a flashing golden light beside of me.

"You are not alone Lucy!"

Lucy then turned and look back at us, she eyed her chocolate brown eyes at the masked person. "This is your choice Lucy." That person said and begin to walk away, I thought Lucy would come back however...

She grabbed the flowing cape of that person, I see a mark on the black cape,

"You deserve someone better than me Leo, everyone." She said, I felt crushed by those words and everyone else felt the same.

"Then lets go, you should go on ahead." Suddenly a gate appears behind of the two and it is opening to reveal pure white light. The gate had weird and unique markings etched,

"Lucy! Wait!" Abruptly I felt my lungs tightened, falling onto my knees and soon everyone else followed. I looked up to see that person hold Lucy's keys in it's fingers "You...!" That person has something to do with this, I tried to stand but my legs could not move an inch.

"Princess..." Virgo called out before collapsing,

"Lucy-san..." Aries whispered struggling to breath,

"Wait, don't go..." Aquarius said with tears raining from her blue eyes,

"Please Lucy..." I begged for her not to go but she keeps walking ahead that gate. I am so tired, I want to sleep but I want to see Lucy. "Don't go..."

"Good bye everyone.." Those where her last words as she entered through the strange gate, my eye lids became heavy and heavier then I fell unconscious.

I am so useless, I am such a useless friend. I couldn't fulfilled that promise Gray, I'm sorry.

I am so sorry Lucy, I am such a useless friend aren't I, I made a promise to you but I broke that didn't I. What should I do?

_"__Lu-li-la, lu-li-la..."_ I can hear singing in this darkness, it felt comforting and it was sang by a young girl.

"Lu-li-la, Lu-li-la, the lullaby from the old times." It kinda sounds a bit simple if you think about, Lu-li-La.

_"__A small song transcends from time and space." _

_"__The moon shines, the birds sings and then the lullaby comes again."_

_"__From the bad times, in terrible times, in times of near death."_

_"__Four crystals split in four and rest in four towers."_ Four.. four what?

_"__Seven of the stars would held the darkness." _Why does it sounds so familiar, what is it trying to say?

_"__Seven of the stars would held the light."_

_"__The color of red will still red, everyone was there..." _

_"__The lullaby guided the lost to the angels."_

_"__The Master of the Heavenly yard is here, the master of the court is introduced ."_

_"__The Master of Hellish yard is yet to be written."_

_"__The twelve numbers spins constantly, Lu-li-la, Lu-li-la~" _

_"__Finally they return and stand in front to a certain man, with an incredible amount of anger." _

_"__How heartless of him until he will understand?"_ Who? What man?

_"__Lu-li-la, Lu-li-la this is my lullaby yet to be completed."_ It keeps echoing as the voice fades away until a flash of light appeared from the darkness,

_"__The End of the Song has yet to be nearby."_

Immediately I shot open my eyes quickly to see the Spirit King in front of me, standing with the surrounding area frozen in time.

"Hello old friend." He said, I looked around to see my fellow celestial friends slowly getting up.

"Spirit King!" I said in surprised, "What happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious for a long time old friend." The powerful Spirit King answered, how long I thought. He later explained that he is willing to give Lucy another chance after abandoning us knowing the state she was in after her heartbreak, he will teleport us to where Lucy is but he won't tell us how long we were out cold. He explained that Lucy didn't even severed the contracts meaning we are still Lucy's spirit.

Everyone was so happy about this to the point some had happy tears falling, "Get ready friends!" He immediately sends us through a beam of light, to where Lucy is.

But that strange song still was stuck in my head. I wonder what it was trying to say as it is very vague.

Lucy...

* * *

><p>Thank-you for reading! Until next time, I shall see you next time for the next instalment.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: This day has come

_This chapter was a hard one, I did a Nostalgic Critic reference in the beginning :D_

_I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did then I have a young girl creating a picture book of 'death' which will soon appear in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Loki's pov;<strong>

God damn it... My head hurts a lot lately, I can hear muttering and it was getting very annoying. As I slowly open my eyes, I can see the shoes in front of me and the muttering becoming clearer.

"Oi, he's gaining conscious." A male voice whispered,

"Did you call X?" Another voice called out,

"Of course I did, I'm Santa Christ!" Another voice in a fake low tone and chuckled.

"What happened?" A familiar voice said, I know this voice, this sweet voice.

I looked to see a girl with blonde hair clad in white clothing, when me ad her brown eyes met she quickly paled and her pupil's widen with... fear?

I felt a sudden burst of energy, I quickly stood and grabbed both of her shoulders "That person didn't hurt you, I'm so glad that you are okay!"

I had a huge grin plastered on my face, around us were five teenagers unsure and Lucy was trembling like mad..

"Lucy..." I said softly then I saw tears forming in her chocolate eyes, she had her teeth clenched and stood still silently. I realized that I was the only one here, none of my friends, my fellow colleagues weren't here.

* * *

><p><strong>? Pov;<strong>

"This better be worth the time on my lunch break!" My co-worker complained, I sighed as we walked.

"Come on Night, I heard that he fell from the sky out of nowhere." I said hoping that this would calm him down a bit, ahead I saw a crowd of students along with... Lucille?

From what I can see, I can kinda see a ginger-haired in a spiky cut male in a black suit with its jacket left unbuttoned. Attached to his belt was a set of golden and silver celestial keys and all were covered in seals...

"That's strange..." Night said as he stares at the man we supposed to be checking.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Loke's pov;<strong>

"Lucy...?" I said with concern, "It's me... Loke." Then her face changed but not for the better good, it had fear written all over her face.

"Lucille...!" A woman called out, I quickly turn to see a female with long blonde hair wearing a long white coat and strange clothing matching to the next to her. Next to her was a man in some strange clothing, a blue shirt and blue pants with a blue bandana. "Are you okay?"

I looks at the woman who just came, she looks like Lucy as well but older...

"X-sama, Night-sama!" One of the teenagers called out,

"Thank-you children me and Night shall take care of this, you can go now." The woman said, immediately the group of kids walked off without a complaint. I took a step back I don't know what it going on but I smell something fishy about this.

"Lucille, are you okay?" The woman came up to the girl I thought who was Lucy followed by the man named Night had her back in front of me. I could have swore that I have seen him before, the short black spiky with white on the tips and his red eyes.

The woman was slightly taller, stared at Lucille's face which I can not see and then she said, "Night, can you look after Lucille?" The man nodded with no hesitation, it seems that this woman has a lot of respect around her.

"X, Do you think it is him that you...?" Night comforting the girl, he eyed at the one named X.

"I'm not too sure myself." She answered but she still keep a small frown with war-ridden eyes.

"What is your name?" She said, "I am known as X."

"I am Loke, Leo the lion celestial spirit." I answered proudly, why does this person look like Lucy but then why is there two?

"Do you remember what happened before?" She questioned,

"I was at the waterfall that has my previous master's grave, then I blacked out after my keys and my friend's was covered in this weird seals." I didn't know why but I felt that I can trust this person, maybe because I may know this person. I felt this strange connection to her and she answered,

"Of course." She said and sighed, "I knew this day would come." She knew that I was coming? What does she mean by that?

"Night, can you take Lucille to the hospital?" Night obeyed her request, taking and comforting the girl clad in white clothing away. I can hear the words coming from his mouth,

"It's okay Lucille-san, I'll treat you some tea." He said in a soothing and calm voice,

"Mr. Loke, do you mind giving me your celestial key?" I did what she told me, once I gave her the key the papers and seals struck on it burns away. As it burns away she said,

"Come with me." This Lucy is my master... that seal was hiding our contract. I followed my master as we walked, around us kids and adults stopped what they were doing and bowed. She would wave and give her best smile, her truest smile that I haven't seen ever since that incident...

We come across a vey modern looking two-story house, Lucy unlocked the door and followed her inside. We stood in the kitchen area "Umm... Lucy.." I said,

She stood silently, her back in front of me until after a uncomfortable aura "Yes?"

"Can you release the other seals on my friends?" I asked, she took the keys and replied,

"Take a seat." I did what she told me, looking around to see picture frames on the cream color walls. Many were Lucy in camouflage pattern clothing in a group in the same uniform. Many others are Lucy with children and suddenly,

"Catch." My princess said, I quickly looked to where she is and see the chain of keys thrown towards me. I managed to catch them only to notice my key was missing. Then my friends starting to appear in the room and all with confused looks. When I looked at Lucy, it seems that she knows what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov;<strong>

"Where am...?" Virgo said, when she looked around the room, she find her beloved Master standing in front of her. "Princess!" Now everyone but Loke went and hug the blonde mage to death, Lucy was not effected by the hug and she smiled.

But there was something feels different from that smile, compared to the previous smiles to the children and the people she walk by.

It feels.. fake?

"Please take a seat, I'll prepare some cake." Lucy said but sadly they didn't listen, they continue to crowd around the blonde mage. "I rather if we-"

"Come on Lucy! Lighten up! This is why you don't have a boyfriend!" Aquarius acting like her usual self, Lucy would be angered by this. Instead of busting her anger out, she tighten her fist and found the floor much more interesting.

Until the front door opened,

And a little childlike voice said,

"...Mother?"

* * *

><p><em>Well, until next-time! Thanks for reading! Hope to see you in the next chapter!<em>

_Please leave a review or an idea, I need something! _

_See you all next time! _


End file.
